Just Desserts
by little-lordess-light
Summary: A one-shot I came up with: Lillian, Cam, and Ash are competing in this months Dessert festival. After the festival they get a happy surprise that makes them closer together. R&R Hope you enjoy!


** Hello everybody! This is a one-shot I made. Hope you all enjoy! Told in Lillian's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

…

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Today's the day! I finally made my very own dessert! And I'm sure that gourmet chef Pierre will Love it! I made my absolutely amazing pudding! And the best part is I get to work with my best friends Ash and Cam, they said they were going to participate in the festival today too. Today should go great. Ash told me he was making…. Uh. Oh yeah he was making pancakes for the festival, while Cam is making chocolate cookies and he promised me that he made a separate batch for me! Yay can't wait._

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled. And in walked Ash and Cam. "Sup Lilly! You all ready?" I nodded. "Just finishing up my pudd"- I stopped and ran up to Cam. "Did you bring my spare batch of cookies?" I was right in his face and could tell he was blushing from the close contact. "Uhhhh, yeah I have them right here." He handed me a cute little wrapped up cookies. I was smiling. "Laney wrapped them." Cam added. "Still thank you Cam!" I smiled sweetly and he blushed. Just then I remembered something. "MY PUDDING!" I ran back to the kitchen, and finished making the pudding. "Oh yeah, Still perfect!" I was happy. When I noticed the time I was freaking out. "Ahhhh we gotta go! I'll get Tia ready and you two can ride in the cart." I was rushing all the way up the mountain and we made it in the nick of time.

"Glad you could all make it to today's cooking festival!" Rutger began. "Now we would like to introduce the guest judge. World famous gourmet chef, Pierre!" Ina added and in walked the blonde midget. "Now let's introduce our competitors. First Bluebell." Rutger announced. Then Cam, Ash, and I walked out with our dishes in hand. "Next Konohanna." Ina said. As she said that Hiro, Nori, and Reina came out with their dishes. "Now let us begin with the judging!" Pierre announced and started with Bluebell.

First came Ash's. **:Heart:** "simply delicious!" Now Cam's. **:Music note:** "Magnificent!" Now it was mine. I was terrified out of my wits for what Pierre was going to say. **:Heart:** "It was as if the harvest goddess made it herself!" When I heard him say that I was just about ready to jump in the air but Cam put a hand on my shoulder knowing what I was thinking. I smiled at him, and mouthed 'thank you'. "Now I will judge Konohanna's food." Pierre said with that goofy smile that never went away.

The first dish Pierre tried was Hiro's. He made Baumkuchen. :**Music Note**: "Delicious!" Then he tried Nori's. I was a little worried because Nori is a great cook. It was hard to tell but I believe she made Matcha Soft chocolates. They looked really good! Maybe she'll give me some if she has extras. :**Heart**: "Fantastic!" Then finally came Reina's. Reina's a good friend of mine but her cooking can be a little… interesting. But I'm sure it can't be that bad. When I saw Reina's cooking it looked like a Bamboo Dumpling. But I'm not exactly sure. :**Grumpy**: "Can I get some water please?" Oh no that's not good.

"Now I will announce the winners!" Pierre said as he began moving between the two groups. As he continued on, he stopped in front of Bluebell's competitors. "Team Bluebell!" Now before Cam could stop me I jumped up into the air and hugged both Ash and Cam. "Yay! We won guys! I'm so happy!" Ash and Cam smiled at me. Ash added, "Yes Lillian we won. But don't get too excited now." I looked at him and pouted. "Boo Ash! You're no fun!" We kept at it for a while and somehow managed to get Cam involved. But it ended soon when Ina and Rutger said that was the end of the festival.

Ash, Cam, and I were about to leave when Rutger walked up to us. "Great job out there you three. I have something to give to all of you." We looked at him waiting to see what he would do. He got Ash a new hat. He seemed to be very happy about that. "Oh thanks Mayor!" Then he gave Cam new flowers that didn't seem to grow around here. They looked very beautiful. Even if Cam didn't express he was happy I could tell by his emerald eyes. "Thank you very much Mayor Rutger." Now it was my turn. I wonder what he got me. "Now for you Lillian I got you something I knew you would like!" I stayed silent and watched him. He handed me a box wrapped up tight and had a small bow on it. "What is it?" I asked. "Oh you'll find out. Just wait until your home to open it." I nodded in response. "Well guys, you ready to leave." They both nodded and we were off.

On the way back I was going to drop them off when Ash interrupted me heading to town. "Hey Lilly, can we head to your house to see what's in the box? I'm interested to see what's inside." I nodded. "Of course you can! I'll even whip up some curry to eat!"

When we got to the house I realized that my animals were still out, so Ash helped me put them back in for the night. When we went inside Cam was waiting and reading one of my many books. I snatched it from him and started to make the curry. When I turned to check on the two Ashes was staring at the box and Cam got another one of my books. Typical. "They curry's done!" I came into my mini living room with three plates of curry. "And since I saw ash staring at my box I'll open it now." When I opened it, inside was a three glass angle set. And It came with a little music box. The angles were all different colors: Red, blue, and white. "Wow! Those sure are something." Ash commented on them. Then Cam surprised me with something that touched my heart. "They remind me of us, red for Ash, blue for me, and white for you Lilly." That made me so happy I was actually crying. "Whoa Lillian don't cry! Is something wrong?" Ash was trying to comfort me. "I'm fine it's just I'm so happy were friends!" I was still crying. Then I ran up to Ash and Cam and hugged them. Together in unison we said…

**"Let's stay friends forever!" **

…

**Thanks for reading! I came up with the idea of the angles because that's what I have so I just decided to use it! Hope you enjoyed. And while you at it you can review now! Yay!**

**See ya! -L.L.L-**


End file.
